elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/1.000
Changelog (E) Version 1.000 (Beta) 09/28/2007 This is a beta version. If you are looking for a stable version to play on, please wait for that to be released. Features and game balance will also be different in the beta version. Save files and user maps from versions before 1.000 cannot be used with this version and vice versa. Genes can still be inherited. and additions * When material kits of low-level lightweight materials are used on furniture, the furniture will now become wooden. * It is no longer possible to save in the Show House. * Added new game data and sub events. * Some ammos (arrows) now have a equipment attribute that has a limited number of shots with special effects. (Press 'A' to switch between special and regular ammos.) * Special ammos can be replenished at blacksmiths. * Added the mountain village Larna and a mountain pass. The hot springs will reduce insanity. * Added new random dungeon types. * The default character sprite can now be swapped. * Spell stock will no longer go negative. * Removed Swimming skill. * Added Gene Engineering skill. * Pets can now be fused. (The pet acting as the recipient will gain the target's skills, body parts, and attributes.) * The slave master now sells only humanoid slaves. * Incognito spell no longer works against wandering vendors. * Resistances of NPCs now return to their starting values when dominated. * Unnecessary files (like backups of other files) will no longer be loaded when loading a save file (as they could cause issues with the game). * Equipment now loses some PV and DMG when their weight is reduced with scrolls. * Scrolls of change material can now be used on equipment currently being worn. * New race: fairy. * Added the town of Lumiest and the Mages Guild. * Added ability to reserve spellbooks. * Added easter eggs (hidden features). * Using Return while a delivery quest is in progress will now against the law. (Karma will be reduced.) Increased the spawn rate of scrolls of return. * You can now engage in licentious acts with the drunk. * Increased the number of adventurers. Made it easier to recruit adventurers. * Increased the maximum number of pets. The maximum number of pets now changes depending on Charisma. * The level of monsters summoned during spellbook reading failure now depends on the player's level. * Expanded and made changes to the world map. Changed the locations of certain places. * Gods will now bestow unique artifacts and pets to their ardent believers. * Changed the rod of guiding to rod of uncurse. (NB: the rod of guiding was more or less the same as rod of magic mapping.) * Success rate of throwing items like potions is now calculated with the distance thrown and the Throwing skill. * Food carried by pets can now rot. * Added the Riding skill. * The player will now go insane when he eats human flesh. Added effects to other corpses as well. * Some impassable map tiles like the sea will no longer block your line of sight. * Implemented the Fighters and Thieves Guild. (But only the foundations for them. Guild functions will be added later.) * Skills taught by trainers will now differ between towns. * Changed the starting skills of some classes. * Blessed items are now very likely to resist curses. * Ball spells now deal less damage the further the target is from the centre of the spell. * New skill: Greater Evasion. (Evade rate increases as the difference between the user's evade rate and the opponent's accuracy increases.) * New skill: Eye of Mind. (Increases critical rate.) * New skill: Control Magic. (Reduced the chance of spells hitting allies. Reduced amount of damage dealt by spells that accidentally hit allies.) * Improved the home editor by quite a lot. * Changed the attributes that some skill depend on. * Bandits will now attack you in the wilderness. * Changed the formulae for damage and critical damage calculation. Weapon weight now has a greater effect on criticals. Fixes * Fixed pets' attributes not showing their recovered values even though they were restored at a healer. * Fixed the issue with skill level ups. * Fixed items getting duplicated if the target dies the moment pickpocket is completed. * Auto turn actions now get reset when changing maps. * Fixed shops selling weapons and armour for 1 gold. * Fixed items taken out of freezers never rotting. * Fixed the crash that sometimes occurs when opening help. * Fixed being unable to change the settings for some game pads. * Fixed being unable to inherit genes properly sometimes. * Fixed characters hitting themselves with their off-hand attack when dual wielding if the weapon in the dominant hand weapon has an invoke equipment attribute that targets the user. * Fixed the variable for etherwind not getting saved. * Fixed stacks of disguise kits with the same number of remaining uses left getting all their uses reduced. * Other minor fixes and a lot of new additions. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん にゃも無き冒険者さん 古井戸さん ナーさん SPECIAL special thanks: uedaさん(LAAW) Changelog (J) Version 1.000(開発版) 2007/09/28 これは開発バージョンです。安定したゲームを楽しみたい方は、 今後リリースする安定版を待つのをお勧めします。 また開発版の仕様やバランスは安定版とは異なります。 1.000未満のバージョンとのセーブデータ・ユーザーマップの互換性はありません。 遺伝子経由での引き継ぎは可能です。 　追加と変更 * 低レベルの軽量系素材の素材槌を家具に使うと、素材は木になるように。 * ハウスドーム内部ではセーブができないように。 * サブイベントの追加とデータの追加。 * 一部の弾（矢）には、弾数制限ありの特殊効果がつくように(Aキーで通常弾と切り替え) * 武器・防具矢で矢弾の充填ができるように。 * 丘の村ラーナとマウンテンパスの追加。温泉で狂気度を下げられるように。 * ダンジョンに落ちている祭壇にはランダムな神の属性がつくように。 * ランダムダンジョンの生成パターンを追加。 * デフォルトのキャラチップの入れ替えが可能に。 * スペルのストックはマイナスにならないように。 * 水泳スキルの廃止。 * 遺伝子操作のスキルの追加。 * 仲間の合成（素体となる仲間に、合成対象のスキルや部位・能力を付加） * 奴隷商人は人型の奴隷だけ売るように。 * 行商人にはインコグニートの魔法は効かないように。 * 支配したNPCの耐性はそのNPCの初期状態に戻るように。 * ロード時には、バックアップなどで生じた不要なファイル（ゲームが異常動作を起こす可能性あり）は読み込まないように。 * 巻物などで装備品を軽量化する時、僅かにPVとDMGが減少するように。 * 素材変化の巻物などは、装備中のアイテムにも使用できるように。 * 新種族、妖精。 * ルミエストの街と魔術士ギルドの追加。 * 魔法書の予約。 * おまけ（隠し）要素の追加。 * 配達依頼請負中の帰還は法律違反（カルマ減少）に。帰還の巻物の出現率を上昇。 * 酔っ払い相手にふしだらな行為ができるように。 * 冒険者の数の上昇。冒険者を仲間にする際の条件を緩和。 * ペットの最大数を増加。最大数は魅力によって変わるように。 * 魔法書読了の失敗により召喚されるモンスターはプレイヤーのレベルに依存するように。 * グローバルマップを拡張・変更。一部エリアの場所を変更。 * 神は熱烈な信者に対して固有のアーティファクトや仲間を授けるように。 * 道標の杖は解呪の杖に変更。 * ポーション等の投擲の成功率は、距離と投擲スキルによって計算されるように。 * 仲間の持っている食料にも腐敗の判定をするように。 * 乗馬スキルの追加。 * プレイヤーは人肉を食べると狂うように。その他肉の効果の追加。 * 海タイルなど一部の通行不能タイルは、視界判定は通過するように。 * 戦士ギルドと盗賊ギルドの導入(土台のみ。ギルドの機能は後々拡張予定） * トレイナーが教えるスキルは街やギルドによって変わるように。 * 一部職業の初期スキルを変更。 * 祝福されたアイテムは、呪いを高確率ではじきかえすように。 * 魔法のボールの威力は爆心地から遠ざかるほど下がるように。 * 新スキル、見切り（相手の命中率と自分の回避率の差が大きいほど回避率アップ） * 新スキル、心眼（クリティカル率アップ） * 新スキル、魔力制御（魔法が味方をまきこむ確率低下。まきこみによるダメージ軽減） * ホームエディタを若干改善。 * 一部のスキルの関連能力を変更。 * 野外で盗賊に襲われるように。 * ダメージ・クリティカルダメージの計算式を変更。武器の重量はクリティカル時に大きく影響するように。 　修正 * 癒し手の治療を仲間が受けた際、能力は戻っていても更新が反映されていないバグの修正。 * スキルLVup時の処理のバグを修正。 * 窃盗完了時と同時に対象が死亡すると、アイテムが複製されるバグの修正。 * 継続中の行動は、マップを切り替えた時リセットされるように。 * 1goldの武器や防具が店に並ぶバグの修正。 * 冷蔵庫などから腐ったアイテムを取り戻すと腐りがなくなるバグの修正。 * ヘルプを開くと異常終了することがあるバグの終了。 * 一部のゲームパッドで、設定がうまく変更できなかったバグの修正。 * 遺伝子引継ぎ時に、上手く引き継げないことがあるバグの修正。 * 二刀流時、利手に自分を対象とする発動効果の武器をもっていると、逆手の攻撃が自分にあたるバグの修正。 * エーテル風のフラグをセーブしていなかったバグの修正。 * 同じ回数でまとまっている変装を使ったとき、まとまっている分の残り回数が一括して減るバグの修正。 * その他細かい修正と追加多数。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん にゃも無き冒険者さん 古井戸さん ナーさん Special Thanks! uedaさん(LAAW) Category:Development